


The Curse of the Millenium

by Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri, XmilleniumXsaviorX



Series: Millenium Saviors [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri/pseuds/Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmilleniumXsaviorX/pseuds/XmilleniumXsaviorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private of the Bodhum Security Regiment. Or that's what I used to be before I was kidnapped by my brother, nearly killed multiple times if I could die, and worst of all being cursed. Give me awhile to tell you how my life went to shit. From beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Millenium

Unknown Point of View

“Hurry up,” the black haired teen muttered to himself.

He leaned against the wall crossing his arms taking in the smell of the sea salt air. After a few minutes of waiting he started to adjust the straps on his uniform and mess with his Antimatter Manipulation Principle, or AMP, making tiny fireballs with his manadrive. Sighing he took out a screw and his gun trying to take off the lock that was placed on there.

_C’mon I want to use the sword part for once. That was four years ago. C’mon!_

Giving up he let out sigh taking off his hat running his hand through his hair before walking away.

“You said you’d wait for me,” a brunette girl his age jumped on his back.

“Hey Miyuki,” Jomei smiled. “I thought you were going to wear something else.”

"I rather wear this then a dress and heels maybe flats,” she messed with his hair.

“That sounds like you,” he chuckled.

She always wear the same beanie covering the short amount of hair she had with a tanktop and plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and worn out hightops. Her face had a few peircings but not a lot, and the hair you could see was brown with white highlights.

“Where does my soldier boy want to go?” Miyuki asked kissing his cheek. “Bodhum has the best food around!”

“I been wanting the Nora Special,” he put her down starting to hold her hand.

“You're paying right,” she giggled.

“Why do I think I’m dating a gold digger?” he teased her.

“Way to ruin the moment,” she crossed her arms still holding his hand.

“Sorry babe it was only a joke,” he blushed.

“I know,” she smiled kissing the scar on his chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he gave her a small quick kiss.

“Private Jomei,” a woman with rose colored hair put her hand on his shoulder.

“Lightning I mean... Yes Sergeant Farron,” he saluted.

“Come on all shifts are starting early,” she crossed her. “Or did you already forget?”

“Ah shit, that thing must've made me forgot,” Jomei sighed.

“Typical,” Sergeant Farron turned away.

“What thing?” Miyuki asked.

“Oh uh nothing,” he said. “Rain check.”

“Sure,” she kissed his cheek. “Happy sixteenth birthday, and no funny business.”

“Miyuki!”

“Yukimura!”

“See ya,” she ran into one of the alley’s.

“Your girlfriend is handful,” Lightning shook her head.

“Etro help us all Sergeant finally agrees with me,” Jomei smiled.

“C’mon,” she flicked his hat off his head.

“Hey,” he grabbed the hat of the ground pulling out a small black box. “Is it okay?”

“What’s in there?” she took the box opening it. “That’s a big rock.”

“I made it myself with some help,” I took it back. “I would take scrap metal from one of the kids from NORA and had him make the frame for me. It took me awhile, but I manipulated the manadrive to make a crystal fragment. I got that refined and the guy put the crystal in there.”

“Are you really ready?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“To tell you the truth if I had the choice I’d make you date Serah instead of _him_ ,” Lightning walked off.

“I wouldn't blame you,” he followed her. “He’s more like a kid then an adult. Even I’m more mature.”

“I agree with you,” she nodded. “I rather give you my blessing then him.”

“Yeah,” he looked at the ground.

“I ruined your opportunity didn’t I,” Lightning said. “Go ask her. I’ll cover your shift today.”

“Thanks,” he ran to one of the alley’s.

“Miyuki!” he called out. “Miyuki!”

“Jomei,” a familiar voice grabbed his hand.

“Lilith,” Jomei turned around.

“What? No hugs and tears for an old friend? Not like I’d expect it, though. If you’d shouted ‘Lilith’ and hugged me I mighta had a heart attack on the spot,” she teased.

“I thought you lived Gran Pulse,” he lowered his voice.

“I do but I have some business up here in the nest full of vipers,” she smirked.

“So how’s hell on Earth?” he smirked.

“Good one,” she laughed kissing his scar. “Have you stayed single like we’d promised.”

“What promise?” he asked.

“So you're seeing someone,” she backed away.

“Yeah,” he looked away.

“What’s in the box?” she snatched it opening it. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Miyuki,” he whispered.

“She must be really lucky to have you,” she gave the box back.

“Yeah,” he put the box back in his hat.

“You’d betrayed me,” she started to cry. “You promised that we’ll be together forever. First you turned her into a monster then you… then you broke my heart.

“I knew thinking you changed was to go to be true, but I let myself think you that being up here would change you. But you never changed you just forgot everything about your life on Gran Pulse!” she pulled out a dagger.

“Hey! Calm down,” he backed into the wall.

“I knew it would be pointless to try to get you to be my! If you truly cared you would still be waiting for me!”

The winds around them started to pick up as storm clouds started to cover the sky. The grains of sand started to rise from the ground creating a vortex around them. The vines growing on the wall started to wrap around Jomei’s ankles and wrists forcing him against the wall.

“Everyone you care for will suffer the same fate as you. All the people you call friends and family will suffer your everlasting fate with you. You won’t be able to die or age. I will be the only one that can kill you!” she shouted carving runes into his arms and legs muttering something under her breath. “This curse will last until the end of time.”

The wind started to slow down and the sky above them started to turn back to it’s beautiful shades of red and orange.

“Until we see each other again,” she walked away.

Falling to the ground he raised his hand up shooting five fireballs into the sky before losing consciousness.


End file.
